The Age of the Understatement
by Frantic-Disco
Summary: Leah looked and for the first time she saw him, she saw her brother, as a man. Incest LeahxSeth One-shot.


**The Age of the Understatement**

**Disclaimer:** This never happened and it's never going to.

**Warnings:** Incest, sex, and? Did I mention incest. You've been warned.

**A/N:** There's some sex Nothing really~ dirty… I think. Ahem. Takes place after Sam dumps Leah for Emily. Seth and Leah are four years apart in age in this fic. I'll probably write a sequel, about when they find out their werewolves. Eh, maybe not. All mistakes are my own btw.

**Summary:** Leah looked and for the first time she saw him, she saw her brother, as a man. Incest LeahxSeth One-shot.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**"The one you fell for**  
**Makes it seem juvenile**  
**And you laugh at yourself again and again**  
**And we'll drink to the thoughts**  
**she'll remember you, maybe tomorrow."**

**

* * *

**

**X  
**

* * *

When Leah realized Sam was not the one, she got angry. She got sad, she got heartbroken, but mostly she stayed in her room. It felt as though her entire life with the man was a giant lie, they were together for how long and all it took was one moment with her, the other woman. The romance Leah built with Sam was one in which she allowed herself to be completely vulnerable. She opened herself up to Sam's affection, his love, his charisma, and gentleness only to find it meant nothing in the end. Leah had thought she was so lucky to have Sam; he was well liked and good-looking. She on the other hand was far from the most attractive woman in La Push, she wore a dour expression constantly and her bitter attitude was a downer when dating, her height didn't help either. Somehow, Leah had managed to get Sam to see her, to want to know her.

Emily.

Leah curled into a ball, the other woman. How dare she, how dare she! Sam didn't belong to Emily, Leah saw him first long before the other woman even wanted him. It wasn't fair. Leah felt as though she didn't deserve to feel this way. Here she was curled into a ball on her bed, a blanket pulled over her head like some child. She was twenty-fucking-years old! She was just too old for this now. Her eyes stung, but she refused to make a noise as tears poured from her eyes and were lost under the sheets.

"Leah…?" it was Seth outside her door.

She managed to give out a muffled reply of "Yes." before pulling the sheets off her completely. Leah could here Seth fiddling around outside, shifting, perhaps shuffling his feet.

"You gonna come down for dinner?" he asked. The statement made her feel awkward for the last four days Leah had been huddled up in this room. Seth was the one who'd left food outside her door, and he, along with her mother, had paused unsure whether to knock. Seth was a good boy, innocent to boot. He was gentle soul who was confused by cruelty and walked with empathy and understanding.

"….no…" she said back. Leah just was not quite ready to be with the family right now.

A soft tap of the door, Seth was probably leaning his head against it, "…Can I eat with you?" he asked quietly. He sounded so uncertain, how could she say no.

Leah wiped her face on the back of her hand, "Why not, sure." She sniffled quietly, and tried to smooth out her hair, Leah figured she probably had the worst case of bed head right now. Shit, her head hurt.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he said.

Leah heard his steps disappear down the hall and she got up to unlock the door. She sat down on the side of the bed, her long legs stretched out before her. Leah's room did not have much, a bed, a full-length mirror and a drawer for clothes. Seth's room was the one with the closet, but her room was slightly larger. An ugly blue rug sat on the floor in the middle of it all. A window with the blinds drawn shut usually allowed a decent amount of light to seep in. Her lamp, the only light in the room was bright and merry looking.

Seth came back, jibbing at the door handle; it swung open to reveal Seth trying to balance two plates on one arm and two bottles of water underneath. He managed to make his way to Leah's bed and sat one plate on it next to her. He dropped the waters and kicked on in Leah's direction. Leah snatched the bottle up before it could roll under the bed. Leah watched as her brother made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed quickly getting up.

Leah looked up briefly in surprise. She watched his back; he was only closing the door. Seth was quick to put on the lock as well. Before turning around he fished something from his pocket. Leah watched as pulled out two forks and grinned sheepishly at her. She was unable to return the expression. She looked back down and heard Seth come back over. He plopped on the floor with a thump.

"When are you getting out of this room?" he said bluntly.

Leah had only placed the dish in her lap when she responded, "I don't know." She ate from the plate enjoying the warmth of freshly cooked meal. It was a rice dish, with just some meat in it. Her brother ate loudly and fast, she could already hear the fork slapping down on a half empty plate. Leah ate four more forkfuls of before putting it down on the bed. She wasn't hungry.

"You're not finishing it?" She sounded indignant, "Leah!"

Her plate was gone a second later and Seth clanged the empty thing down next to his own plate.

He shifted again, "C'mon, Leah, just look at me please." He sighed. Seth placed his hands on his sister's knees, kneeling before her. Leah looked down and Seth stared up, his wide and similar brown eyes boring into her soul.

Seth cared, Leah knew this, "I-…I loved him Seth." she stated plainly. That's how she was feeling as though she 'loved' someone past tense. It was a painful ache, but it hurt less to day it aloud or to someone else.

He laughed, "I know Leah, and I'd never seen you so…happy before Sam." Seth offered a tight smile, "But that's just it, why'd you need Sam to make you happy?"

Secretly she didn't know, "He made me feel special." It was a generic response, but it was true. He was the first man to look at her and pursue her. Leah spaced out, looking into nothingness. She felt a hand on her cheek. Leah looked into Seth's eyes; she saw the warmth, the kindness and all the love he had to offer as her brother. It was astounding. However, there was something else there as well. Leah forgot how old Seth was getting now, he was sixteen now, due to be seventeen in about a month. He was so gangly now, she thought to herself.

"You've always been special to me, Leah." he said quietly.

It wasn't the same, but Leah smiled nodding. "Thanks Seth…"

His hand was still on her check and pregnant pause came upon them.

Seth looked uncertain for a moment. Leah saw him swallow, he must be nervous, she thought. His face flushed a dark shade, and he let his hand drift down, brushing down Leah's neck and across her shoulder. His other hand moved from her knee and grabbed her chin, forcing her to lean over slightly to accommodate the movement. He was staring at her with a heavier intensity that disturbed and intrigued her.

"What?" she said.

Seth leaned up, his head titling back.

Leah's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. What she was about to allow happen. It was wrong, but maybe this would be a comforting gesture. Her brother's lips touched against her in the softest of kisses. When he pressed more firmly, Leah realized that Seth's eyes were closed.

No, she thought, no, no, no, no!

She didn't push him away, instead she leaned back. Seth came up with her, spread out on top of her. It was slightly awkward because Seth's knees were spread over her hips, while her legs dangled off the bed. He was inexperienced unsure where to place his hands, they sat still, pressing heavily into the mattress next to Leah's head. She pushed out her tongue, allowing it press against Seth's closed mouth. He parted them letting Leah take full control of the kiss. He tongue easily dominated his timid one, it was shyly poking back at hers.

She leaned up, breaking the kiss briefly. Leah angled it so that she was leaning against the wall; Seth was slightly startled at the loss of contact. He got ready to climb off Leah lap but was forced to come forward. Leah dragged him by the hips and his pelvis was pressing right above hers. She could feel the confined hardness in Seth's pants now. Leah felt powerful now, if only because she did this to her brother. She had control. One hand ran against the tent of pants.

Seth moaned, loudly. Loud enough for Leah to pause and glance at the locked door.

"You need to be quiet… you don't want mom to come in right?" she said.

He brother nodded biting his lip as he watched Leah undo the zipper of his pants. She tugs on them, revealing the slightest hint of blue boxers. She pulls harder before access that in this position they're not going to move.

"Get off for second."

Seth obeyed, quickly sliding off. Leah just stared, and Seth was confused as to what his sister wanted him to do now.

He stood with quivering knees, "Should I … take them off?" Seth looks into her eyes for some sign, a little reassurance. Leah knows that Seth has never done this before, and on some level, she feels that telling him to take them off she would be taking advantage of him. She needs some form of consent and not just acceptance from her brother.

With narrowed eyes she asked, "Do you want to?"

Seth nods, "Yes, only if you really…don't mind, I mean…"

She gives him the most reassuring smile, "Take your shirt off first."

Seth rips the thing over his head with all the confidence of virginal teenager. Leah stares at his body, he was lean, the slightest hint of muscle starting to appear on him. He was barely manly looking, but somehow, as Seth began to mess with the button and zipper of his pants she saw him. Leah looked and for the first time she saw him, she saw her brother, as a man. It was wrong too.

His pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them. Seth stood boxer clad about to pull them down and show everything to his older sister.

"Wait." Leah says.

This entire occurrence has no rhythm. She wanted Seth in her bed instead. Leah stood up and took Seth by the hand, motioning him to lie down on the bed. Seth was breathing hard and his straining boxers had yet to go down in the slightest. He turned his head to the side, his long hair falling into his face and over his shoulder. There was something about lying on the bed that made this arousing, or perhaps even more surreal. He watched as his sister pulled down her pants. Boy shorts, just like Leah would do. They were a turn on nonetheless, and he felt like he was going to pop. When she removes her shirt, Seth has to steady himself. Her bra is plain looking white one, nothing sexy what's so ever, but Seth thinks it's the most erotic thing he has ever seen.

Leah came back to the bed. Climbing over her brother and the mattress went down with a squeak.

His hands were shaking and sweaty when the grabbed her hips. He still had not a clue what to do though. Leah leaned down, her hair falling over in waves as shoulder. She kisses him again, and he sloppily tries to put his tongue in her mouth. Being older and more experience, Leah easily handles the sloppy kiss and tries to teach him to do it slower. She drops her hips. Her underwear made contact with his clothed erection for the first time and he moaned into her mouth. The contact was enough to back him lift his hip off the bed and press into her more firmly.

Leah continues to kiss her brother, if not just to keep him silent for the time being. She began to rock against and Seth just froze under her. His hand clenched at her hips and she continued to move. He was groaning into her mouth. Leah could feel the tip of his length poking her through the cloth. Oh, it felt good.

Her lips leave his and Leah sees him shutting his eyes tightly and his swollen hips pressing together to hold in any noise. Secretly she wants to hear him cry out for her, but right now, she's playing a dangerous game. At any moment if he let out a noise, their mother would hear it and knock. Leah felt moistness gather in her underwear from the thought of getting away with this.

"Shh,…remember we have to be quiet."

She's good at being quiet, shallow breathing is enough for her. Leah stops moving. She takes Seth's hand from her hips and drags them by the wrist to her chest. His large hands easily fit her small breast. Leah looks down at Seth, smiling at him trying to encourage him. Her brother visibly swallows, but begins to massage her breast. While he does that, she drifts her hand between them, right where their pelvises are touching. She rubs him through the boxers. Leah figures he's never had a hand besides his own touching there.

He moans breathlessly, "Oh Leah…"

Seth can feel Leah's nipples perk out through the bra. He slips his hand beneath the offending material; it's the first time he's ever touched a woman's breast. It's soft; the hardened nipple is easy enough to push in. He rolls it between his fingers and tugs them slightly. Seth wants to explore them, he grunts slightly when he feels Leah's hand slip into his boxers touching his cock.

Leah notes this s the first time he has really touched her on his own.

His face is flushed and Leah sees sheen of sweat appear on her brother's forehead. His lips part and her tries to remember her breast are in his hand, but as Leah strokes the head of cock, his hand just drop and his hands fly up to his mouth. She loves that look; Leah can feel herself throbbing down there. Arousal was settling in from just that expression he wore.

The tip is leaking with pre-cum and she felt hungry for an even deeper reaction.

Leah fists her hand and moves it up and down. Seth is crying out into his hand and jerking his spasmodically with her rhythm. She moves faster and behind his hand Seth his biting on the flesh. It twitched and Leah felt the telltale throb of when he was about to orgasm. Leah saw Seth body rise, his hand cover his mouth even harder and his eyes rolled back. His cock pulsed a few more times, draining itself dry and soaking Leah's hand. It was quick and somewhat messy, it satisfied her needs though.

She looks at him, his hair his plastered to his forehead, his eyes are so wide she thinks their going to pop out. His hands stopped covering his mouth. He panted harshly, his nostrils flaring out with his effort to come off his orgasmic bliss. Leah lets him pant beneath her, Seth still looks unsettled. He smiles though before speaking.

"Can I do you now, please?"

She raised an eyebrow at her brother. His face could be flushed, but with what was happening it was hard to tell. Leah consents, "Whatever you want, Seth." She wipes off her hand on the bed before its gets too sticky.

Seth looks eager, "I need you to let me up." His voice is shuddering.

The elder sibling moves, and the younger of the pair maneuvers himself off the bed. Seth makes his sister sit on the edge of the bed and kneels between her legs. He takes off her underwear; they slide over her knees and down to the floor. His hands are on her knees just before, but this was different.

He looked up at her once more, "Open them, Leah, please…"

Leah opens them and it feels like her legs weigh a ton as they slowly roll open.

"More." he says. Seth averts his gaze from her face to her slowly revealing her parting lips. When he saw 'it', he examined with eyes. It looked moist and dripping. He lifted his left hand, a single finger poised out to touch it. Her folds were just as moist as they looked. He felt her shudder; she moved his finger along the interior of her warm center. Seth moved his finger up and down, memorized the texture of it.

His sister gave a low moan, the first real noise he has heard other than his own squealing.

Seth leans forward, so close he can smell her moist flesh. He pulls his hand out of the way and takes a deep breath before he licks. The reaction is instantaneous, Leah almost clamps her thighs shut, and whines in a high voice. It's not loud, but in the stillness of the room, it was amplified. Seth could feel his cock swelling up as he heard that beautiful sound fall from his sister lips. He licks more firmly on the flesh, the flavor is odd and somewhat bitter to be honest, but it is not unpleasant. His tongue slides up the middle and he feels it then, the hooded swelling of her clit.

Her body tenses up and Seth just wishes that he could hear her pleasure.

The tip of his tongue flicks her clit, and at the same time Leah's head smacks against the wall. Seth pulls away nervous and frightened he did something wrong.

"Wuh?" he says to her.

She was just a little taken aback at his boldness is all. "….No keep going…" Leah says bent slightly backward. Her hand in his hair and she guides his head back down. Seth returns to where he was, his warm breath ticked her wetness.

When he goes back down, he uses his fingers to hold her open. He sees the hole, the dip that goes inside her and he puts his tongue inside. It is really hot inside, and tight his tongue feels restrained in there. It's slippery though, really slick. Seth loves how Leah is clutching his hair, pushing him further and further inside her. He can smell her, and this is the most distinct thing he has ever smelt. He slips is tongue out, running through the center of her folds back up to her clit. He tongue swirls around it and he takes a finger and puts it into his sister's slick opening. His finger moves in and out easily, he puts another finger inside and this time it feels a little tighter.

Leah's legs go over his shoulders and he finds that it becomes even easier to move his fingers. He puts in a third, his tongue still wickedly playing with her clit. Seth can feel the moist passageway squeezing his fingers and he pounds them into her even harder.

"Uh…, uh….uh..!"

She's moaning above him and he is so turned on right now. He was going to explode again. Seth takes a free hand and begins to pump his aching erection. He pulls it out of his boxers hiss when the waistband pushes the underside of his cock. Leah's jerking her hips to meet both his tongue and fast fingers. The moves the friction was an entirely new sensation for Seth and Leah hadn't felt this good in such a long time. The world is a blur and she's about to-

"Ah! _Seth!_"

He cries out into her as he comes as well. Seth's hand gives a firm squeeze to his cock and he squirts all over her floor. Leah's all over his fingers, he moves his tongue to he catch anything his fingers are not coated in. Her toes are pointing over his shoulders. He laps at her soaked regions. He pulls his fingers out. Seth licks the digits, it was okay because it was Leah's, all of it was Leah's. He feels satisfied with himself, that he could bring her pleasure. He feels like a man, Seth thinks to himself. He's Leah's man now. He feels like he can take care of his sister.

Seth stands up. Leah's legs easily fall off him as he does so. He stared down at his sister. Her chest is rising and falling, the bra is pushed up and her dark nipples practically glow under the light. Her legs are spread, as though food laid before him. He's hard again before he can even control it. Seth is on her before Leah can catch her breath. His cock is pressing at her entrance. She can tell Seth is seconds away from just diving in.

"No, not now Seth." she states. She pulls back her body and shuts her legs. She curled beneath him. Leah knows that what they are doing is weird enough; she refuses to allow Seth to penetrate her. She turns her face away, now looking sideways at the wall.

His lips purse, "Okay."

Seth concedes and his content to roll over and lay beside her. He does not question anything and just bask in the surrealness of this moment. Next to him, Leah is already regretting it. Seth stared at her tense form. She might choose to pretend this never happened, but tomorrow for sure, he wouldn't let her forget so easily.

* * *

**End. **


End file.
